Tetangga Apartemen
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Kalian tahu, Tetangga apartemenku sangat cantik. Dia berambut merah muda, dengan mata emerald indah, bibir merahnya itu ingin sekalu ku raup dengan bibirku. Mungkin rasanya akan sangat manis seperti buah strawberry/ Lemon/ Lime/ Warning: Inside.


**N** **aruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruto X Sakura**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Lemon, Lime, yang belum berumur, dilarang baca. Saya akan menulis kata-kata vulgar disini.**

 **Tetangga Apartemen.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Naruto Namikaze, pekerja kantor—pemilik perusahaan Namikaze. Dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang sedikit mewah. Pemuda itu keluar menggunakan jas khas orang kantoran. Dia akan segera pergi ke kantornya.

Sedikit menghela napas lelah, ia kemudian berjalan ke sebuah anak tangga untuk turun ke bawah. Naruto sendiri pasrah saat dirinya di berikan amanat untuk menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya. Karena Minato sendiri sudah ingin pensiun dari jabatannya sebagai direktur.

"Ino, sudah aku bilang. Aku tidak mau punya pacar terlebih dahulu. Mereka akan membuatku terkekang dalam kebebasan, kau harus tahu itu!"

Samar-samar, Naruto mendengar sebuah suara perempuan. Berbicara soal pacar, Naruto sedikit tidak peduli dengan beberapa perempuan yang mendekatinya. Banyak perempuan yang akan terpesona dengan wajah imut Naruto, bagaimana tidak? Wajah oval, hidung mancung, tiga pasang whisker tanda lahir yang mirip kumis kucing.

Imut kan? Seperti Uke-uke di luar sana.

"Hoek. Uke? Aku masih normal."

Naruto langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya ke parkiran mobil. Ia sedikit melirik ke belakang, dan masih melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu menelpon ria bersama temannya.

Kalau tidak salah namanya, Sakura Haruno. Dia seorang mahasisiwi fakultas ekonomi yang bisa dibilang—primadona di kampusnya. Tapi Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu, karena.

"Sial! Aku telat lagi. Ayah pasti marah besar."

Sekarang ini, Naruto sedang mengemudikan mobilnya ke kantor miliknya. Pikirannya masih berputar karena wajah Sakura selalu terbayang. Gadis cantik, nan Seksi, bibir merah nan manis. Ingin sekali Naruto mencicipi bibir mungil itu.

Sial, tiba-tiba libidonya naik dalam sekejap.

"Argh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus mengajaknya ke apartemenku, dan memperkosanya? Bakal rumit masalahnya."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sampai di kantor miliknya. Wajah kusutnya terlihat sangat jelas, membuat beberapa pegawainya terheran-heran. Banyak dari karyawannya yang bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Naruto- _sama_ berwajah kusut seperti itu? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan dia?

"Kembalilah bekerja, atau aku akan pecat kalian."

Dengan dinginnya, Naruto memerintahkan semua pekerjanya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda. Kalian tahu, menjadi pemimpin seperti Naruto itu susah-susah gampang. Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan mereka yang memandangi dirinya, tapi risih juga jika terus dipandangi.

Pemuda itu kembali menghela napas lelah setelah masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Merepotkan. Ia harus melawan kertas-kertas yang diberikan oleh sekertaris pribadinya. Entah itu masalah apa yang di berikan.

"Naruto- _sama_ , proposal ini butuh tanda tangan dari anda."

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi lamunan Naruto. Ia bisa melihat seorang gadis berambur pirang panjang, dengan tubuh proposional. Shion Kusanagi, dia sekertaris pribadi Naruto, dan ia bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto.

"Dari Sasuke?" Shion mengangguk. Kemudian memberikan proposal tersebut kepada Naruto. "Ayah tidak datang Shion?"

"Tidak Naruto- _sama_ , Minato- _sama_ sedang berlibur dengan Kushina- _sama_."

"Dasar, dia enak-enakan liburan. Sementara aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan."

Shion terkekeh geli mendengar gerutuan dari Naruto. "Mereka sudah lama tidak berbulan madu, Naruto- _sama_. Jadi biarkan saja."

Kali ini Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dirinya kemudian duduk di atas kursi yang ada didalam ruangannya. "Iya sih liburan, tapi bilang sama anaknya. Jangan cuma melempar pekerjaan kepadaku saja." Naruto menggerutu kesal, kemudian ia menyalakan Komputer kerja miliknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Sasuke- _sama_ berhasil membuat para rival kita membungkam mulutnya. Sahabat anda itu memang Jenius. Tidak salah jika dia sampai bersujud untuk mendapat restu dari anda."

Naruto menyeringai saat mendengar pernyataan dari Shion. "Kalau mau memiliki adik kembarku, dia harus tunduk terhadap kakak kembarnya." Naruto memencet tombol enter di computer miliknya. "Yep, sekarang kau boleh pergi, Shion. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu. Kalau kau mau libur beberapa hari tidak masalah. Gaara akan sangat kesepian jika tidak ada kau."

"Te-terima kasih, Naruto- _sama_ …Dan anda jangan menggoda saya."

Kepergian Shion di akhiri dengan tawa kencang dari Naruto.

 **.**

 **..**

…

…

 **..**

 **.**

Sakura Haruno, seorang mahasiswi di Konoha University. Dia seorang primadona di kampusnya, dan sebentar lagi akan wisuda. Beberapa kali dia ditembak oleh mahasiswa lainnya. Namun ditolak mentah-mentah. Bukannya sombong. Namun banyak dari lelaki di kampusnya hanya ingin punya pacar seorang Primadona. Kalian tahu betapa beratnya menjadi terkenal?

Sangat memnjengkelkan.

"Ino, kau tahu? Ada lelaki pirang keturunan Jepang yang sangat tampan loh. Dia juga seorang pengusaha. Kau tidak mau memilikinya? Kau kan Playgirl."

" _Hey, jangan samakan aku dengan yang dulu. Aku sudah berubah, dan Sai adalah yang terakhir! Kau harus tahu itu!"_

"Ya, ya, kau dengan mulutmu itu. Tapi dia unik sekali loh."

Sakura terus saja berceloteh ria tentang Naruto. Wajahnya pun sudah memerah jika memikirkan pria muda itu. Sementara itu, di seberang telepon. Ino memutar bola matanya bosan dengan topic pembicaraan Sakura.

"Sudah dulu, aku harus ke apartemen untuk mempersiapkan wisuda besok."

Gadis merah muda itu menutup ponselnya, kemudian melemparnya di atas kasur. Ia membanting dirinya di atas kasur empuk tersebut. Kedua pipinya terus saja memerah saat bayangan Naruto ada di depannya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu, benar-benar tidak tahu. Kenapa dia tertarik dengan lelaki pekerja itu? Padahal banyak lelaki sepantarannya ingin mempersunting Sakura.

"Sejak dulu aku ingin bisa melihatnya lebih dekat…dekat… uhh… kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?"

Sakura sendiri tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri saat memikirkan Naruto. Gadis itu selalu melampiaskannya dengan benda-benda disekitarnya. Entah itu terong, pisang, mentimun, atau apa saja yang ada disekitarnya. Tunggu dulu…

"Ahhh… Ummhh! Ah, sialan…" Sakura terus menggesekkan kedua jarinya di atas klitorisnya sendiri.

Yap, dia sedang melakukan hal yang paling memalukan bagi seorang wanita.

"Aaahhh!" orgasme pertamanya keluar dengan deras, hingga membuat jarinya basah akibat cairan yang keluar dari liang kewanitaan tersebut. "Uhh, aku sangat membutuhkan laki-laki itu. Dia cinta pertamaku, dan… uhh… sial, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku."

Sakura langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal miliknya. Perlu diketahui, Sakura melakukan hal tersebut saat ia asyik menelpon Ino, saat ia berceloteh ria tentang Naruto Namikaze.

"Aku… harus bekerja di perusahaannya. Harus!"

 **.**

 **..**

…

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian.**

Sakura tahu, jika mau melamar di perusahaan Naruto bakal sulit. Karena disana dibutuhkan karyawan yang sangat lihai, dan cekatan dalam bekerja. Sakura sendiri percaya diri, karena dia juga cekatan dalam mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya.

"Um, Shion- _san_. Apa Naruto- _sama_ sudah datang kemari?" Tanya Sakura kepada sekertaris pribadi Naruto.

Shion langsung menatap Sakura, seulas senyum menggoda tercipta di wajah pucatnya. "Kau merindukan pria itu ya? Atau ingin berduaan dengannya?"

"Ih, jangan menggodaku!" Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah itu. Shion sendiri tertawa geli mendengar gerutuan dari Sakura. "Lagipula, wawancaranya kan dilakukan oleh Naruto- _sama_ saja kan?"

"Iya sih, tumben memang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa? Banyak juga pelamar yang ingin bekerja di perusahaan ini, namun ditolak Naruto- _sama_ karena ia tidak mau mempunyai pekerja yang centil."

Sakura tersenyum maklum dengan perkataan Shion. Memang benar, jika banyak wanita yang ingin bekerja disini hanya karena bos mereka yang sangat tampan dan imut seperti Uke-Uke di luar sana.

"Astaga, sudah aku bilang. Aku bukan Uke, sialan!"

Shion memberi isyarat kepada Sakura untuk mendatangi Naruto. Gadis merah muda itu mengangguk gugup, kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Haruno Sakura? Kau tetanggaku itu kan?"

"I-iya. Saya juga ingin sekali bekerja di perusahaan anda."

"Baiklah, masuk!"

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan kedap suara milik Naruto. "Um, apa kita akan melakukan sesi wawancara?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang gugup.

Naruto sedikit menyeringai karena dia berhasil mendapatkan gadis yang selama ini di awasi olehnya. "Kau tahu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu akhir-akhir ini." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Kau tidak punya pacar kan?" Kali ini Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan gelengan.

"Memang ada apa Naruto- _sa—"_

"Naruto saja jika kita berdua."

"Umm, Naruto… memang ada apa kalau saya belum punya pacar?"

Naruto diam tak menjawab. Ia malah mendekati gadis merah muda tersebut, rambut pirangnya menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya. Kedua tangannya kemudian mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura, membuat gadis itu meringis.

"Temuilah aku di apartemen nanti."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Apartemenmu? Kenapa harus kesana? Kita bisa membicarakannya disini kan?"

"Tidak enak kalau berbicara disini. Ah, Shion akan mengantarmu ke apartemenku. Jadi tunggulah disini, aku akan mengerjakan sisa pekerjaanku."

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Dia berjalan menuju meja tempat Shion berada. Gadis itu masih memikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi, dan dia sedikit heran dengan sikap Naruto yang aneh itu.

"Shion- _san_ , aku disuruh Naruto…- _sama_ untuk kerumahnya, dan kau disuruh untuk mengantarku kesana."

Shion kemudian menutup Laptop miliknya, dan mengambil tas kecilnya. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari meja kerjanya, dengan senyum manis ia menatap Sakura. "Ayo, kita kesana."

"Tunggu. Naruto- _sama_ kan… tetanggaku… terus kenapa aku harus menyuruhmu mengantarku!? Aku akan pulang sendiri!"

Shion tertawa kemudian ia kembali lagi ke mejanya. Kadang ia sangat suka melihat orang seperti Sakura yang bisa dikatakan sedikit pikun dengan apa yang ia ingat. "Semoga bahagia boss."

 **.**

 **..**

…

…

 **..**

 **.**

Di apartemen Sakura. Ia sedang berdiri mentap langit siang yang cerah, sembari dirinya berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia sendiri masih bingung dengan kelakuan Naruto di kantor. Sepertinya pria itu menyimpan sesuatu.

"Oh, Sakura. Maaf, aku telat."

"Tidak masalah. Terus, ada apa memangnya kau menyuruhku ke apartemen milikmu?"

Naruto mengambil kunci apartemen miliknya, ia kemudian membuka pintu apartemen tersebut. "Masuklah terlebih dahulu, kita akan berbicara."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam apartemen. Naruto langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemen tersebut, dengan cepat ia memeluk pinggang ramping gadis merah muda itu, sembari dirinya menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari leher Sakura.

"Ka-kau…Apa yang ka—"

"Kau onani sambil memikirkan diriku, Sakura. Aku tahu semuanya, aku mendengar kau mendesahkan namaku saat kau berada di kamar sebelah."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sendiri sangat senang jika tubuhnya dipeluk Naruto. Uhh, rasanya seperti mendapat kehangatan dari pemandian air panas di Konoha. "La-lalu, kau mau apa?"

"Aku…. Mengingingkan dirimu…." Naruto langsung menciumi leher putih Sakura, ia memberikan bercak-bercak merah terhadap leher putih tersebut. Sementara itu, kedua tangannya meremas lembut dua payudara Sakura.

"Ahhh…"

Desahan Sakura lolos dari bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya sekarang, dia menginginkan Naruto.

Sangat ingin. "Naruhh…"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, ia sekarang menghadap Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu bisa melihat kalau wajah Sakura sudah sangat merah, dengan bibir merah nan seksi yang terus saja mengeluarkan uap. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum sedikit, kemudian mencium Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang, sementara itu salah satu tangan Naruto meremas pantat seksi Sakura.

Desahan Sakura kembali keluar disela-sela mereka berciuman. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti melayang di angkasa. Kecapan demi kecapan keluar dari kedua bibir insan tersebut.

Namun ciuman mereka harus berakhir karena suara ponsel milik Sakura. "Ck, Ino sialan. Kenapa dia menelpon sih!?"

"Terima saja, mungkin ada hal penting."

Sakura kembali berdecak sebal karena Naruto mengizinkannya untuk mengangkat ponsel Sakura. Gadis itu dengan kesalnya bertanyak kepada Ino kenapa menelpon dirinya. "Hey! Kau tahu, aku mau tidur! Dan kau dengan tidak elitnya menggangguku. Sudahlah Ino- _pig_ , Sai memang begitu, jadi bersabarlah!" Sakura langsung menutup ponselnya. Ia meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut di meja.

Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dia langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura, kemudian menciumnya tepat di bibir gadis tersebut. Ia mulai meremas lagi payudara Sakura yang berada di balik jas milik Sakura.

Kaki jenjang Sakura mulai bergerak tak karuan akibat rangsangan yang didapatnya dari Naruto. Kedua tangan putihnya sudah menjadi kalung bagi Naruto.

Namun sayang, Naruto menarik wajahnya untuk menarik oksigen yang sudah habis. "Kau cantik…"

"Te-terima kasih…" ujar Sakura yang mulai tersipu dengan senyuman Naruto. "Bo-bolehkah aku tahu. Apa alasanmu sampai kamu menginginkan diriku?"

"Sudah aku bilang. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari pertama kau memasuki Apartemen disamping. Aku juga baru tahu, jika ada seorang gadis berambut layaknya bunga Sakura. Cantik." Naruto kembali mengecup bibir tipis Sakura. "Jadi aku sudah memutuskan untuk menunggumu melamar ke perusahaanmu."

"Menunggu? Kau memang tahu aku berada di fakultas mana?"

"Kakashi- _nii_ tidak memberitahumu sesuatu kan?"

Kedua emerald Sakura membulat sempurna. Dosen Ekonomi yang selalu terlambat adalah kakak Naruto. "Jadi…"

"Benar Sakura- _chan_. Dia adalah kakak angkatku." Ujar Naruto sambil membuka kancing jas serta kemeja Sakura. "Wah, hitam dan… berenda…" Naruto tersenyum miring, kemudian membuka salah satu cup bra tersebut. "Kau sudah terangsang seperti ini?" Sakura mengangguk malu. Naruto kemudian melahap puting merah muda tersebut, sesekali ia menghisap puting tersebut.

"Ahhh…Naruhh…" Sakura meremas kepala pirang Naruto. Ia sangat terangsang sekarang, mungkin ia tidak harus membeli mentimun atau terong lagi sekarang.

Salah satu tangan Naruto mulai meraba bagian bawah rok pendek Sakura. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan kalau di dalam rok tersebut ada stoking yang melindungi celana dalam putih Sakura.

Dengan sekali tarik, ia merobek stoking tersebut, kemudian mengelus permukaan celana dalam yang mulai basah itu, hingga kedua kaki Sakura menjepit tangan Naruto.

Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ia merasakan kenikmatan bercinta yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya, dan juga yang merangsangnya adalah orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Naruto…Namikaze."

Naruto menarik wajahnya, ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang membuat semua perempuan tunduk terhadapnya. "Ada apa? Kau mau yang lebih kan?" Sakura mengangguk lemah, kemudian membuka ikatan Bra yang berada di depan dadanya. "Ugh, payudaramu memang sangat menggemaskan."

Naruto pun menurunkan celana panjangnya serta pakaian bagian atas miliknya. Ia juga membantu melepaskan pakaian yang masih di kenakan Sakura.

"Woah, ada bidadari ternyata." Sakura memukul pelan bahu Naruto. Gadis itu mendorong tubuh kekar Naruto hingga pemuda itu tidur terlentang di kasur besar miliknya. "Mau mendominasi kah?"

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian merangkak menuju kejantanan Naruto. Salah satu tangan Sakura mulai memegang kejantanan yang berukuran besar itu. "Dari dulu aku ingin melihat bendamu ini, Naruto. Dan ternyata tidak sia-sia khayalanku selama ini."

Naruto tersenyum karena baru kali ini dia puji seperti itu oleh seorang wanita, dan wanita itu adalah orang yang di cintainya. "Itu hanya untukmu semata Sakura- _chan_."

Dengan wajah memerah, Sakura langsung melahap penis besar Naruto, sesekali lidahnya turun ke bawah untuk membasahi seluruh batang milik Naruto. Padahal ini baru pertama kali bagi Sakura.

"Uhh, walaupun masih baru, tapi kau… Ugh! Aahh… kau hebat… Sakura- _chan_."

Naruto langsung bangun, dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Ia mengangkat wajah Sakura untuk menatapnya, dan melepas kuluman Sakura terhadap penisnya. Naruto tersenyum saat dirinya merasakan sebuah tangan halus yang menggenggam penis besarnya. "Kau tidak sabaran ya? Segitukah kau ingin memasukkan ini ke dalam lubangku?" Naruto tidak menjawab, ia malah mencium bibir Sakura dengan ganas. Mereka berdua berciuman sembari Sakura terus mengocok penis besar Naruto.

Salah satu tangan Naruto mulai menggerayangi bagian sensitive Sakura. Ia memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam vagina Sakura, lelaki itu mengocok cepat vagina Sakura.

Kedua tangan Sakura langsung berada di dada bidang Naruto, dan mendorongnya untuk menjauh. Ia bisa merasakan kenikmatan hanya karena salah satu jari Naruto masuk ke dalam. Sial, Naruto memang ahli dalam merangsang seseorang. Batin Sakura yang sekarang ini masih merasa nikmat.

"Naruuhh… ahhhnn, Naruuhhh." Sakura berteriak kencang saat cairan dari dalam vagina Sakura keluar menyemembasahi jari Naruto. Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tidak terkendali lagi, dirinya lelah sekarang. "Naruuh, apa yang kauh lakukahn...?" Mata sayunya terus menatap wajah Naruto yang masih berada di depan Vaginanya.

"Jangan tidur, ini menu utamanya."

Sakura bisa merasakan kalau suara Naruto kali ini sangat seksi daripada yang tadi. Ia juga bisa melihat kalau Naruto akan memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam liang senggama miliknya. "I-itu tidak muat, hey... A-aahh...keh!"

"Sedikit lagi. Tahanlah!"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menahan rasa sakit akibat penis Naruto yang bisa dikatakan besar itu mulai memasukki tubuhnya. "Se-sebent—aahhh..."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Beberapa Ronde kemudian**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Di luar apartemen Naruto, seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang bergaya _Pony Tail_ sedang bediri tepat di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. Ia sedikit bingung, dari tadi dia sudah mengetuk pintu apartemen milik Sakura, tapi orang yang berada di dalam sana tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Biasanya dia langsung membuka pin—"

" _ **Ahh…Naruuhh…"**_

Ino langsung bergidik saat mendengar suara desahan yang sangat dia kenal. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di apartemen sebelah? Ino langsung membuka ponselnya, ia mencari kontak dengan nama Sakura, lalu menelpon gadis itu.

Ino semakin terkejut dengan suara ponsel Sakura yang berada di apartemen sebelah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Sakura berada di sana. "Sa-sakura… cepat angkat…"

" _Oh, halo, Pig. Kenapa kau menelpon lagi?"_

"Kau… kau berada dimana?"

" _Emm, aku sedang di ma—"_

"Kau ada di apartemen sebelah."

"…"

Suara gaduh pun mulai bermunculan di apartemen Naruto. Pintu apartemen Naruto mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah Sakura yang sedang mengatur nafasnya lelah. "I-ino…?"

"Katanya kau sedan di Mall."

Sakura cengengesan tidak jelas, dengan cepat ia menutup pintunya. "Naruuu….!"

"Ugh! Ada apa? Temanmu datang?" Sakura mengangguk, kemudian mencari pakaiannya. "Aku akan mengambil sesuatu, dan memakai pakaian, suruh dia masuk setelah ruangan ini rapi."

"Baik!"

Ino sekali lagi mendengar suara gaduh di dalam apartemen tersebut. Ia sangat penasaran apa yang dilakukan Sakura dan pemilik apartemen tersebut sehingga membuat gaduh. "Apa yang dilakukannya coba?"

Sakura kembali membuka pintu apartemen tersebut. "Maaf, ayo masuklah Ino!" Sang Gadis pirang itu mengangguk, kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut.

Disana sudah menunggu Naruto yang duduk di depan Televisi. "Oh, kau membawa seorang teman, Sakura- _chan_?" Ino sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bukannya itu Direktur utama Namikaze corporation? Kenapa dia tinggal disini? "Kau pasti terkejut denganku? Perkenalkan, Naruto Namikaze, seorang pemuda biasa yang dipaksa bekerja di kantor milik ayahnya sendiri." Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, sifat dari Naruto ini yang sedikit ia tak sukai.

"Um, Ino, Ino Yamanaka. Salam kenal." Ujar Ino yang sedikit tersipu dengan senyum ramah Naruto.

Namun sayang, Naruto langsung menarik tangannya dari tangan Ino saat berjabat tangan. Ia tidak mau kalau gadisnya sampai cemburu dengan apa yang dilakukannya. "Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan disini? Kau pasti ada maksud kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, karena dia ingin curhat denganku. Lagipula aku sahabatnya." Naruto mangut-mangut mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau katakan Sakura?"

Sakura sedikit melirik ke Naruto, pemuda itu mengangguk. "Kami—Naruto dan aku akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Oh… aku kira apa." Ino kembali menatap ponselnya untuk membalas pesannya kepada Sai, tapi dia langsung menatap kedua orang itu. "YANG BENAR SAJA!?"

Sakura hanya diam dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah, sementara Naruto langsung merangkul bahu Sakura sembari tersenyum lima jari. "Jodoh tidak akan jauh dariku. Walaupun banyak wanita yang menaruh hatinya terhadapku. Tapi hanya dia yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman."

Ino masih Jawdrop saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Ia tahu kalau Sakura mencari pemuda yang bisa membuanya nyaman atau bisa… memuaskan hasrat seksualnya. "Ya ampun… baiklah, aku akan pulang. Dan untukmu Sakura, selamat untuk kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih Ino."

 **.**

 **..**

…

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Sakura dan Naruto sekarang memindahkan barang-barang pokok milik Sakura. Yah, sangat banyak sehingga membuat Naruto kuwalahan untuk menata ulang apartemennya.

"Banyak sekali…"

Sakura terkekeh pelan, kemudian mencium pipi Naruto. "Tapi kau akan membantuku, kan?"

"Yah, walaupun banyak, tapi ini hanya untuk istriku."

Sehari yang lalu, mereka menikah di rumah besar Namikaze. Minato dan Kushina sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan status Sakura, yang penting Naruto senang mereka juga ikut senang.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah saat menata ulang alat dapur yang ada di apartemen mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum manis, kemudian ia menarik tangan mungil Sakura ke pelukannya.

"Hey, aku lelah."

Naruto terkekeh geli, kemudian duduk di sofa bersama Sakura yang ada di pangkuannya. "Nanti juga tidak akan lelah setelah kupeluk seperti ini." Naruto menghirup rambut merah muda Sakura. "Rambutmu wangi dan indah. Aku jadi ingin melemparmu di kasur."

"Kau tidak ada puasnya." Sakura mencubit punggung tangan Naruto, ia kemudian mendongak untuk menatap wajah suaminya.

Naruto menyeringai, membuat gadis itu membolakan matanya. "Aku hanya bisa memuaskanmu, Sakura- _chan._ " Kedua tangan Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Sakura, ia meremas sambil mencubit payudara gadis itu.

"Ahhh…Aku lelah Naruuh…"

Naruto tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Ia langsung menciumi leher jenjang gadis yang sudah menjadi istrinya tersebut.

 **END**

 **Catatan:** Yo! Kembali lagi dengan saya. Yep, ini juga Request dari Istri saya. '-')

Sebenarnya saya sudah enggak mau lagi buat Lemon atau Lime, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Dan saya berterima kasih kepada Hikari Cherry Blossom yang telah membantu saya.

Oke segitu aja, kalau ada kesalahan saya minta maaf. '-'

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


End file.
